World of Tanks Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name World of Tanks is a team-based massively multiplayer online action game dedicated to armored warfare. Throw yourself into the epic tank battles of World War II with other steel cowboys all over the world. Your arsenal includes more than 150 armored vehicles from America, Germany, and the Soviet Union, carefully detailed with historical accuracy. A flexible system of authentic vehicle upgrade and development allows you to try any of the vehicles and weapons in the game. Whether you prefer to exhaust your foes with fast and maneuverable light tanks, make deep breaches in enemy lines with all-purpose medium tanks, use the force of giant tanks to eliminate opposing armored forces, or become a heavy sniper with long-range howitzers, each unit type has its own advantages and can be extremely effective when operated by a true tank ace. But being a great tank commander alone isn't enough to win! In the World of Tanks, it’s all about teamwork. Victory is achieved by combining your combat skills with those of the other members of your team, each playing their own role on the battlefield. Just add your favorite strategy to build your own iron empire and manifest the indisputable authority of the tank power! The Ultimate Armored Warfare Experience Dive into intense tank-on-tank combat to enjoy an amazing new battlefield experience with a balance of multiple genres. A unique blend of these "ingredients,” supported by top-notch graphics and stunning audiovisual effects, provides endless challenge and excitement. Simulator. Authentic models and vehicle characteristics make you feel like a real tank commander taking part in a furious armored offensive. RPG. Your armored steed isn't just a tin can on tracks - it’s a living, evolving mechanism that should be treated accordingly. Research your available upgrades and modifications to enhance its performance on the battlefield. Action. Take part in joint operations to spot, track, and destroy enemy units and engage in head-to-head duels where your speed and reaction time is as important as in any co-op shooter. Strategy. There’s only one simple rule to follow - don't be a hero. Rally your comrades to devise a battle plan and assign roles, then move out and defeat your enemy on the field of honor. Dynamic Combat System New players jump into battle in less than a minute to take part in short, decisive combat actions designed to ensure fast and action-oriented warfare. As you are thrown onto the battlefield, you must be bold, decisive, and flexible to succeed in the maelstrom of iron and fire. Epic Tank Clashes Intense battles with up to 60 combat vehicles unfold on enormous and detailed battlefields featuring a variety of terrain from open fields with hills and forests to deserts and industrial zones. The terrain offers a wide scope for tactical decisions from aggressive fast-paced thrusts to elaborate flanking operations and diversionary attacks. Deep Squad-based Gameplay Out to conquer the world? Then our highly addictive squad-based gameplay is your ultimate goal. Countless new lands and territories let you show off your teamwork - the key to victory. The distribution and timely accomplishment of tasks and objectives within your squad gives you a critical advantage over your disorganized rivals. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse